thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale
is the hiddliest of diddliest fighting games evur. It strats some of the GamingFamilies Fiercest Memes Battling it out in a 48 man free for all! It will be released for the Will U, Dreamcast, Atari 2600 and Mac (lol Mac running PC games) in 2022. An XBAX ONE version was announced, but cancelled 2 seconds later. Characters In total there are 48 glorious characters to choose from (with a further 48 minus 46 confirmed for DLC), 75% of those being unlockable. The remaining 12 are default characters. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Stages 1. Randall Heaven (Nerdy Randall) 2. Stelioslair (Stelios & Mudkeep) 3. board game online (Stupid Awal) 4. GINGER GRAVEYARD (Ginger Bird) 5. Sammy’s Slaughterhouse (SammyclassicSonicFan) 6. The Ghetto Backyard (Coppercab) 7. Sam’s Room (Mr. Sleep) 8. Jeff’s fish tank (Phil Dicks) 9. The Sheep Field (Mr. Weird) 10. Pizzeria (PIZZA PARTEH MAN) 11. Parukia (Croagunk) 12. Flea Market (Parappa) 13. Lylat Cruise (Prof Brawl Moox’s favourite stage) 14. Metal Gear EXCELSUS (Senator Armstrong) 15. Sesame Street (Kermit) 16. The Hospital (Dr. Keroro) 19. Andy’s Room (Woody) 17. Springfield (Ned Flanders) 18. The Gym (Michael Jordan) 20. Oozma Kappa (Terry & Terri) 21. Bel-Air (Will Smith) 22. Lakeside (Ellie) 23. The old laptop (Mike) 24. The Furrbitten Planet (Fucksy) 25. Cardjitsu (Sensei) 26. Wii Fit Brothel (Laura) 27. Generic Fifa Stadium No. 29 - (Ollie) 28. Detroit (Raymond) 29. The Swamp (SHREEEEK!) 30. WAL.MART (Coolguy) 31. KFC (Tyrone) 32. The Chum Bucket (MAH NIGGA PLANKTON) 33. iCarly Strip Club (iCarly) 34. Gren Hal Zone (Kunkes) 35. Coke Factory (Diet Coke Girl) 36. Crosis Cutr (Sliver) 37. Reggie’s Pimpin New Leaf House (Reggiemin) 38. Teletubby Land (Dicksy) 39. Lollipop Forest - (Ninjabored Man) 40. An Xbax 359 Steps X-Backwards (Chandelure) 41. Inside the microwave (Microwave Man) 42. The planet he’s from (Ooblar) 43. McDoals Inc. (Squidward) 44. Apocalipse (Meganman 2.0) 45. Stelioshair (Stelios Hair) 46. Some Parappa Stage 47. Final Destination (Bland ass stage) 48. The Admin Chat (LSD Trips) 49. Riley's Face (MeoW) 50. Items Flamingo Hat (Makes you GOTTA GO FAST) Unbaked Cookie Dough (Best healing item) Windows XP Logo (sound insta-kills Phil Dicks) Meet the Robinsons (Projectile/batting) Flying Cookie (Projectile) Mudkeep Plush(Projectile) Sam’s webcam (Flys around in random directions) Alex Scream Simulator (Large soundwaves can be emitted from Alex’s screaming to deal ear damage) Ellie’s Hidden Blade (Ellie) Austin’s Jellicent (Doesn’t Like It In The First Place) The Teletubbie Sun (Dicksy) Pizza (Pizza Party Man) The Phone (Raymond) Mystery Food X (Its a whole new concoction...) The Joke Book (Elliens) The XBAX One Bread (Opps we baked too much) The Will U and Ads Cereal (Just to piss off James) Dr. Pepper (Healing) Assist Trophies 1. THAT Guy (rabbidluigi countdowns) 2. Rottweiler (maxmoefoe) 3. Dre (McDonalds Incorporated) 4. Randy ObsidiusFan (Horny for Danielle, Cynthia, Stelios and Ty. Especially Ty.) 5. A Professional Pokemon Showdown Player (Mavey Pat) 6. Jeff’s mom (Story of a fagget) 7. Cooking Mama (Throws random dishes at random players) 8. Ralph Wiggum (The Mr. Resetti) 9. Sakurai: The Green God (Top Ten Nintendo 2013 Announcements) 10. JESUS ETHAN 11. Succubus (Fuck you=instant death due to pure ear rape, only Ellie and the black guys can survive it) 12. Snoic 13. That YOU CHEATIN BASTERD GUY (Conker dude covers the screen just to belt out his memorable line) 14. MAVYPAT (ETHAN SUCKS AT FINAL RUSH!) 15. Judas (Ogerloads in listing Ogrely bad Ogre puns) 16. Freddie (iCarly) 17. Maverick (Runs around the stage streaming TWINSANITY and starts unwrapping and throwing his glorious package) 18. Torchic (For Mav) 19. Sam - Insta-Kills anyone related to MaverickHunterZero75 via spells from boardgame online. 20. The Kid (I Bloody Command) 21. Caddicarus (Croc Legends of the Flawed) 22. Yu The Man Whore (And THAT move spamming) 23. Austin Tenkai Person (Sam’s Nightmares) 24. Ammy (Jewtube, will run around setting foes on fire and screaming WHERE IS AMMY) 25. Ruby (Her chibi freakouts) (RWBY) 26. TDM (fucking usless) 27. Creepy piece of shit (Run the fuck away he has hentai) 28. Elliens (The Last of Unlockable Assist Trophies) 29. The Crocodile (I forget he’s name, but u know who I r talks about) 30. Recit (TriUni. He’ll kill you for calling him garbage) 31. Dre from McDoals Incorporated 32. ReidSpam (TheGamingFamily Brawl Tourney) 33. Tamama (Fuck my Life and then runs around flailing) 34. Lon’Qu (Crits all day) 35. Charles Barkley (The ultimate slam dunk) 36. Videogamedunkey (IT’S A MASTERPIECE! I’M A MILLIONAIRE) 37. The Flying Spagetti Monster (Falsive Gods. Worship Nerdy Randall) 38. CDi Luigi (LUIGI?! needs LOTSA SPAGETTI) 39. A Private Investagator (You want to fuck with him?) 40. Robots and Skype Call Test Service (Skype) 41. Nik’s singing (HE TOLD ME EXACTLY WUT TO DOOOOOOOOOOO) 42. Porice 69 (He runs up to the enemies and shouts "STOP! THAT'S FUCKING IREGAL!" and rapidly fires bullets.) 43. Waldo (Waldo hides somewhere in the stage, the first one to touch him gets invicibility for 20 seconds.) Rival Dialouges Reception The game received TENNOUTTATEN from ur mom. Enjoyed this article? Let us know what character you'd like to be your main boo the most. - Stiloose Stelios78910: Category:Fan-Made Games Category:Memes Category:Stelios Category:Powerful Beings Category:The Cult of Randall Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale